


Why are you crying?

by Brienna_Bell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brienna_Bell/pseuds/Brienna_Bell
Summary: You start to tear up when watching one of your favorite movies, while waiting on your boyfriend to come home.





	

As you turn on the dvd player, and tv you lay back on your bed you think of your boyfriend. He said he’d be here for movie night.

Since he’s not here you get to start the movie. He probably had more angel business to take care of.

You decide to watch your favorite animated movie: Ice Age. Your favorite character was Diego the sabortooth tiger.

For some reason this time you kept on thinking of Gabriel and how he was brought back to you. Somehow Chuck realized that you and his son were supposed to be together. Diego kind of reminded you of your boyfriend.

Gabriel couldn’t contain his excitement, he holds the bouquet of lollipops behind his back. All were red, your favorite flavors, cherry and strawberry.

He knocked lightly on your door and walked in. Closing the door behind him he saw you wipe your eyes with a tissue. His cheery grin went to a frown, “What’s wrong sugar? Why are you crying?” Holding up the bouquet of treats you smile at him.“

"Aw…Gabe, Babe… this is the movie where my favorite character seems to be dead and then he’s not and...” You pause the movie and kiss him. “Mmm… did you just have a peanut butter cup?” You smirk and nudge him lightly. He wiggles his eyebrows at you.

He slides next to you and lays comfortably by you and you lay back on his arm. His wings flutter and you sigh. “Diego reminds me of you.” Turning your face toward him he laughs.

You continue the movie and your hold his hand. “Sorry I was late… I had to help Castiel with something.” You nod, now watching the rest of the movie, right when the human baby covers his eyes. (Where’s the baby?)

After the credits start to roll, Gabriel snaps his fingers so the lights, the tv, and the dvd player are turned off. You cuddle into Gabriel’s arms and sigh happily, your angel was home and you weren't letting him go anywhere else tonight...


End file.
